Love Lost and Found
by SoAshley11223
Summary: Three years after Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy separate from Max, Angel, and Nudge they find the girls living with Dr.M and Ella. Fang and Max talk to each other on the school chat room but will they realize that it's each other. Will they take each other back? Rated T for Language and just because I don't trust myself.
1. My Life Sucks

**Hey guys. I decided to make another fanfiction for a different book. So here is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl which means I am not JP. Therefore, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Hi. My name is Maximum Ride. But call me Max or I will kill or severely injure you. I am seventeen years old. Me, Angel, and Nudge are on our own besides my mom because the boys decided to leave three years ago. I miss Fang so much but I wouldn't tell anyone. Oh wait, I just told you, you heard absolutely nothing. Got it? Good. Anyway, Angel is now nine and Nudge is now fourteen. To say that Angel misses her brother Gazzy would be an understatement. There is practically not a single moment when Angel isn't talking or thinking about him. I feel so sorry for her. Anyway, enough background information.

I trudged into school today. I did not want to come today. Today was one of those days when all I could think about was Fang. I don't have one of those days very often but when I do, they suck. Nudge is going on and on and on with her morning ramblings but I pay no attention because all I'm thinking about is Fang.

"Are you even listening Max? If you aren't then why am I even talking?" Nudge asked me.

"Nudge, look. You know how much you talk. Sometimes I actually listen but today is one of those days."

"Oh."

Nudge knows exactly what I'm talking about. She has those days with Iggy. Did I mention that she has a major crush on him? No. Well now you know.

"Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye Max."

"Bye."

I headed off to my locker. When I got there, there was a note in my locker.

_-Max_

_Would you want to go on a date with me tonight?_

_-Sam from English_

Okay. So I don't actually know Sam but I am not in the mood to turn down a boy or go on a date. Luckily I didn't have English until third hour. I would deal with it then. For now I would just go to first hour.

**~Line Break to go to third hour~**

So my first two hours have been extremely boring. Now I had to go to English and deal with Sam. I was not ready for that. When I walked in class guess who was sitting on my desk. Sam.

"Hey Max." Sam shouted at me.

"Look Sam. I don't want to date anyone right now. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay."

And with that Sam walked back to his desk. English was just as boring as all my other classes. When the bell rang I was so glad because that meant lunch.

**~Line Break to go to Lunch~**

When I sat down Nudge started going on about her first three hours.

"Nudge, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Nudge was very interested.

"A guy asked me out."

"What? Who? What did you say? Do you need my help on what to wear?"

"It was Sam from my English class and I told him no so I do not need your help on what to wear."

There I answered all of her questions,so far.

"Max, why would you say no? This could be your chance to get over Fang. Oh."

Once she said Fang she realized why I would say no. My heart still belonged to Fang no matter how much it hurt when he and the other guys left three years ago.

**Please R&R. Criticism is accepted but not flames. Anyway, bye.**

**~SoAshley11223~**


	2. Is It True?

**Here is the second chapter of Love Lost and Found. Enjoy.**

_My heart still belonged to Fang no matter how much it hurt when he and the other guys left three years ago._

**~After School~**

When I got home I went straight upstairs and got on my laptop. I went on the school chat room and found that there was one other person on there. His name was MrMysterious.

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: Hello**

**MrMysterious: Hi**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: What's up?**

**MrMysterious: Nothing. How about you?**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: Same here. Do you ever say more than ten words at a time?**

**MrMysterious: Not really. If I do the apocalypse is coming.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: That came really close.**

**MrMysterious: You better start worrying.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: Why?**

**MrMysterious: You might just make me say more than ten words.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: You just said ten words.**

**MrMysterious: Oh no. That was a close call.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow.**

**MrMysterious: Bye.**

I wonder why I've never seen him on the school chat room before. Well for now I might as well do homework. Might get my mind off of Fang.

**FangPOV**

I just talk to some person that goes to the same school that me and Iggy have registered to go to. Their username reminds me of Max. Oh how I miss her. If I find her I would take her back in a heartbeat. There was no way I could live without her anymore. I've tried to date other girls but Max would just pop up in my head and ruin the relationship. With Lissa for instance. We dated for six weeks before Max popped up in my head and ruined it. I wonder if it's that way for her. Are we even in their thoughts anymore? Or have they forgotten us? Has Max dated other guys without even one thought of me? God I hate how much this separation is causing me to go crazy.

"Hey Fang."

"What's up Gazzy?"

Oh yeah. Gazzy is with us but decided not to go to school for fear of them not being there. Truth be told I have those thoughts too.

"Are we ever going to find the girls?"

Gazzy misses his little sister Angel dearly. He worries about her everyday.

"I hope so Gazzy."

"Okay."

God I feel bad for the kid. I mean, he's separated from his sister all the time and has no way to talk to her. I wish I could help the poor kid. I'm hoping that this is the last time we have to move and we find Max and them. Max. I miss Max. Iggy misses Nudge. And Gazzy misses Angel. We all miss one of the girls. Did I mention about Iggy liking Nudge like I like Max? No. Well now I did. I'm kind of wondering if the person I talked to in the school chat room was Max. Would she even use a school chat room? I don't think she would. Would she? See what being separated from Max causes me to do. It causes me to doubt myself. Whenever I was around Max I never doubted myself but now I doubt myself all the time. That's just not right. I should be Fang, the guy who says very few words and never doubts what he does. Not Fang, the guy who wants to find a girl and doubts everything he says.

**MaxPOV**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that popped up into my head was Fang. And then MrMysterious. I got on my laptop to see if he was on. He was.

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: Hi.**

**MrMysterious: Hi.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: I don't want to go to school.**

**MrMysterious: Me either. I'm going to be so lost.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: Why?**

**MrMysterious: Because it's my first day.**

So that's why I never saw him on the school chat room before. Anyway. I should probably get ready for school.

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: You won't get lost. Trust me. If I didn't get lost on my first day no one will.**

**MrMysterious: Thanks for having faith in me.**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: No problem. I gotta get ready for school. See ya later.**

**MrMysterious: Bye.**

**FangPOV**

**ChocolateChipCookiesAreAmazing: No problem. I gotta get ready for school. See ya later.**

**MrMysterious: Bye.**

This person types like Max too. I wonder if it is Max. I kind of hope it is just so I know she goes to this school and that we don't have to move again.

"Yo Fang. Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."

"Yeah but we're not going to be late. Okay Iggy."

"I can't see a clock. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Bro. I understand. You miss Max. That doesn't mean that you can daydream about her all the time. I don't daydream about Nudge all the time."

"I do not daydream about Max all the time."

Okay. So I do. What's it to you?

"Yeah you do bro."

"Whatever."

**MaxPOV**

"Come on Nudge. We're going to be late for school."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Gosh."

"Well what do you expect me to say? 'Come on Nudge. Let's go to school.' Yeah no."

"You don't have to be such a brat Max. I mean seriously. Just because Fang isn't here doesn't mean you can bitch at everybody. Iggy isn't here and you don't see me going around and bitching at every person that pisses me off now do you? I think you should be doing the same. Instead of going around all bitchy all the time, try and actually be nice to people. Like I do. I am-aofjorthtr"

"Thank you Angel."

"No problem Max. She gets on my nerves too sometimes."

"HEY! "

"Well you do. I hate to admit it Nudge but you do. Now both of you go before you're late for school."

"Stop being a bossy six year old Angel. Come on Nudge. Bye guys."

"What about me?"

"And dog."

"Thank you Max."

"Your welcome Total. Bye."

**Fang POV**

"Iggy, the office is this way."

"I'm blind, I don't know which way is 'this way'."

"This way is the opposite way of the way you're going."

"Oh whatever."

"Just come on."

I walk into the office and there is an older lady who is all smiley and bright sunshine person. That made no sense. I wonder if Max has met her. If she has she is probably really annoyed by her.

"Hello young men. How can I help you two this morning?"

"Hi I'm Nick and this is James, my brother."

"Ahh. Yes. Here are your schedules. Have a good day."

I reached out and grabbed both schedules and put Iggy's in his hand and closed his hand around it. Thankfully we both had the exact same schedule. We walked out of the office and saw a flash of light brown and blonde hair.

**So yeah. Sorry about it taking so long but I would have an idea and then I would get to a certain point and I wouldn't know how to continue but it didn't feel right to leave it off so I would have to wait until more inspiration came. Anyway.**

**Question Of The Day (QOTD)**

**Do you think I should write a story that has nothing to do with the books except for the characters?**


End file.
